


Winter Woes (and Delights)

by Livelovelupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chess makes it into the whole thing somehow?, Established Relationship, I hope, Idiots in Love, M/M, also, at Hogwarts, but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelovelupin/pseuds/Livelovelupin
Summary: Post full moon days are rough— but, Sirius Black sees the silver lining in everything. (He even creates it, sometimes.)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 48





	Winter Woes (and Delights)

  
Sirius Black loved winters.

  
Against all odds and assumptions, Sirius Black loved many (many much many) things. Sirius loved mornings, with the sun barely above the horizon and the air cool and clean. Sirius loved nights when it was quiet and tranquil and calm. He loved his DADA classes and the color orange and hazel-y green eyes ™.

  
Sirius Black loved James Potter in a way he didn’t think was possible, or real. The kind of selfless, unconditional love that had been written about and described over and over and over again, in novels and books and poems and songs. Sirius loved that James loved him, he loved that James considered him family.

Sirius loved his animagus form and the star he was named after and his owl, pig. Sirius loved astronomy, and his little (bratty) brother (way more than he let on).

  
Sirius Black loved the different seasons, and how there was always something to look forward to in each one; he loved summer because of the long days and the tan skin and the freedom of no school. Autumn was the prettiest season, with the orange leaves and the chilly October air and Halloween. Spring felt peaceful and languid, almost. Everything burst into life in spring, and if Sirius were to describe spring with colors (because he liked describing things by comparing them to other miscellaneous things and concepts), spring would be light pinks and lilac with gold woven throughout. Summer would be blinding Gryffindor red and the color of road trips and regrets. Sirius would say that Autumn was golden brown, but it just wasn’t, not to Sirius, anyway. Autumn was the color of the sound leaves made when they were stepped on (maybe violet?) with the tiniest orange undertones.

  
Winter was cold, icy blue, shivering and chattering teeth. Sirius knew why he loved all the other seasons, but he couldn’t understand why he loved winter, not really.

  
It was snowing when Sirius woke up. Everyone else in their dorm was asleep, and Sirius could hear Peter’s heavy breaths and James’ quiet snoring. Remus was practically dead to the world when he slept; he didn’t move or shift or make small sounds. Sirius had been sleeping next to Remus for a not so long time now, and he loved that, too. (Probably too much).

  
Remus wasn’t going to classes with them. The moon was yesterday (It was cruel, as usual) and Remus had a bad cold. Madam Pomfrey wanted him to stay in the hospital wing until she made sure he was okay, and after quite a lot of begging from both Sirius and Remus (but mostly Sirius), she agreed to have him go to his dorm room. He was still bedbound, though. Remus hated that, and Sirius didn’t mind at all, seeing that meant Remus wouldn’t exhaust himself (as he did post every single moon, without fail).

  
Sirius loved waking up early, before all the other occupants of the dorm room, because he didn’t want to wrestle with three other teenage boys who were frantically trying to shower and get dressed and get their books, in a maximum of ten minutes with one bathroom and shower. It was hectic, and Sirius would rather do anything (anything) else.

  
Sirius was just opening the dormitory door when he heard a groan. He turned around, thinking it was Remus, but it was actually James, who was sitting on his bed, with crooked glasses and all.

  
“Must you always be so loud in the morning, Sirius?”

  
“I am not loud!” Sirius said, and then cringed a little because the tone in which he said that statement had contradicted the statement itself. He cleared his throat, and said in a much softer voice, “Good morning, Jamie. Sorry to have disturbed you, my love.”

  
James fell back on his bed. “Oh, fuck you.”

  
Sirius closed the dormitory door, chuckling to himself.

  
…

  
Sirius felt, as he walked steadily through corridor after corridor, heading toward the common room with a breakfast plate in hand, that that day was going to be okay. Good, even. Christmas break was just around the corner, and none of the marauders were going back home. They made a deal- a pact, almost, to spend that upcoming Christmas (and maybe the one afterward) at Hogwarts. Because, once upon a time, their time at Hogwarts felt infinite, limitless, somehow. But it wasn’t, and although Sirius didn’t like thinking much about it (at all), they only had a year and a few odd months to stay at Hogwarts, and knowing that the five years, almost six, that Sirius spent at Hogwarts were far more than what he had left, made him feel uneasy, almost.

  
Sirius forced himself to stop thinking as he entered the dormitory and headed to Remus’ (and Sirius’, maybe? He hoped) bed, and he set the plate on Remus’ (Sirius’) bed table. Remus was still asleep, and Sirius knew that he wouldn’t wake up any time soon. But just in case he did, he’d have something to eat.

  
“How come Remus gets breakfast in bed and we don’t?” Peter asked, toothbrush in his mouth as he tried to fix his hair in front of the mirror. “I want breakfast in bed, next time.”

  
“Oh, trust me, Pete,” James began, voice coming all the way from the bathroom, “You wouldn’t want that. Remus probably pays Sirius with all sorts of methods for his troubles.”

  
“Just wait until you get out of there, Jamie,” Sirius said, sweetly. “I am starting to feel like you don’t like having all your teeth intact.”

  
“All bark, no bite, mate.”

  
The irony was not lost on either Peter nor Sirius, and both started laughing.

  
Not a so bad day, no?

  
…

  
“Psst,” Sirius whispered, nudging James’ with his elbow. James, who was in some sort of trance, staring at the very lovely Lily Evans sitting in front of them. Slughorn was drowning on and on about one thing or another, but Sirius couldn’t care. He asked Lily at the beginning of this class to take extra notes for Remus, and she (bless her soul) agreed. Potions was their last lesson of the day, and Sirius just wanted it over.

  
Sirius hit James harder, which resulted in James all bit shouting “What?” in a relatively silent room filled with 30 students, give or take.

  
Which was great.

  
Slughorn cleared his throat, and a corner of his mouth raised the slightest bit. “Everything alright, boys?”

  
“Everything’s peachy, Professor,” James said, grinning widely.

  
“I would very much hope so, Mr.Potter,” Slughorn said, and returned to whatever he was talking about.

  
James turned toward Sirius, expression excited, almost mischievous. “What?” he whispered.

  
“What are you doing after this?”

  
“Like, after school? Or–”

  
“After this, Jamie. This class,” Sirius explained, smiling despite himself.

  
James raised his eyebrows, “I’m not sure, mate. Probably take a nap or something.”

  
“No, you’re not. Not anymore, I guess. I wanna be alone with Remus for a while. Go with Peter and hang out with Peeves, or something.”

  
James looked scandalized, for lack of a better word. “Remus is sick, Sirius! Wouldn’t you think he’d need to rest, you know? Instead of you jumping his bones?”

  
Sirius pinched James. “Not what I meant, dickface!” Sirius, admittedly, was not whispering, exactly. Lily turned to face them, a questioning look on her face.

  
James smiled sheepishly. “Hey, Evans, go out with me to Hogsmeade next Saturday,? Because, you see, I’ve had this plan for–”

  
Lily rolled her eyes and turned back around, not letting James finish his sentence. She was trying to hide a smile, though.

  
James focused back on Sirius. “You have until nine. I need to sleep, then, I think. Wouldn’t want me sleep-deprived, Sirius. I’ll take Peter on a date, or something of that sorts.”

  
“Oh, I could kiss you, Jamie.” Sirius wrapped an arm around James’ shoulder, making his chair move. James let out a surprised whelp.

  
“Boys! Calm yourselves or get out, please!”

  
James glared at Sirius, before turning to Slughorn. “Well, you see, Professor…”  
…

  
Sirius entered the dormitory very slowly, not wanting to wake Remus if he was still sleeping. Luckily for him, Remus was not sleeping, and instead was sitting cross-legged on the bed, a book in his hand (The Poetry of Pablo Neruda, because, of course). Remus looked like he just showered, with his hair still wet, and a blanket thrown over his shoulders. He was wearing a sweatshirt (Sirius’) and was surrounded by tissues all over. His nose was red and his eyes looked tired and puffy.  
Remus only looked up when Sirius closed the door behind him. Remus smiled.

  
“Hello, Re,” Sirius said, setting his school bag somewhere or another, and loosening his tie.  
Remus looked like he was about to say something, but he sneezed instead, grunting a little.

  
Sirius made sure to take off his shoes before sitting right in front of Remus, crossing his legs and mirroring his position. “Poor you,” Sirius said, kissing Remus’ forehead.

  
“Oh, Fuck off,” Remus swore, shaking his head. Still smiling, though.

  
“You tired? Because we could–”

  
“I just woke up, Sirius. Just, just. I wanna do anything but sleep. What did you take today? I could maybe catch up…”

  
Sirius shook his head. “Maybe tomorrow, definitely not now, though.”

  
“Sirius, really, I–” Remus sneezed again, and sighed.

  
“Bless you! But honestly, Rem. We didn’t even take anything worth mentioning, I swear.”

  
Remus looked like an angry cat, glaring at Sirius. Sirius wanted to pinch his cheeks.  
“I’m losing my mind, pads. I need to do something.”

  
“Aha!” Sirius said, excitedly, summoning something behind his back. “Lucky for you, good sir, I have been known for being extremely entertaining. I make people lose track of time, and such.” Sirius winked.

  
Remus gave him a look. “Really?”

  
“Really, really!”

  
“What’s behind your back, love?” Remus asked, his head resting on the back of his hand, now.

  
“Well, I was just getting there, sire,” Sirius bit his lip. “Don’t get mad though, alright?”

  
Remus snorted. “What a way to preface something, pads.”

  
“Oh, shut up!” Sirius said, and he pulled out Peter’s chess set from behind his back. It was a present from his grandparents, and it was the prettiest chess set Sirius had ever seen.

  
“Oh, definitely not.”

  
“Why?!” Sirius exclaimed, almost shouting. “I never understood, Rem, how someone with a mind as bright as yours doesn’t know how to play chess.”

  
“Well, har har, Sirius. Compliments are getting you nowhere, love.”

  
“Come on! What is something better you think we could do?”

  
“Three things, off the top of my head. Probably more if I think for a second or two, unlike some people.”

  
Sirius flipped him off. “Very funny, mister Lupin.”

  
“I live to amuse, love.”

  
Sirius rolled his eyes. “I promise you this will be fun, alright?”  
…

“I don’t get this!” Sirius exclaimed , racking his hands through his head. “This doesn’t make any sense. You have to be faking it, Rem.”

  
Remus shook his head. “I’m not.”

  
“You have to, Remus. No one can honestly be that hopeless!”

  
Remus was holding his king chess piece. All the pieces were clear glass, with ones slightly tinted blue, and the others crystal clear. It really was a gorgeous chess set. Sirius had explained the basic basics of chess approximately three million times in the last very short duration of time. Then, they were finally going to start a game (A game that Remus had already won because Sirius would let him win), and then Remus picked out the fucking king piece to ask, “What is this one called again?”

  
Remus was full-on laughing now, his hand covering his mouth and he was shaking. Sirius was trying so hard to keep on glaring, but he couldn’t. Of course he couldn’t. Remus being happy was contagious, and it was why Sirius suggested playing chess in the first place. Remus deserved to be happy and joyful. Always, always. Especially after cruel full moons.

  
“Honestly, Re.” Sirius tsked, trying to sound disappointed. He snatched the king piece from Remus (after a bit of a light-hearted scuffle). Sirius put the chess set under Peter’s bed, carefully. He returned to Remus, glaring.  
“Now, what are we going to do?”

  
Remus rolled his eyes. “You blaming me for this is absurd, pads. Maybe you’re just a horrible teacher, Siri.” He was joking, it was evident from his almost-smile and the look in his eyes. Sirius adored that look.

  
“As if! I’m a great teacher.”

  
Remus hummed. “of course, pads. Whatever you say.”

  
“I taught you a whole lot of things, Remus,” Sirius said, smirking slightly.

Remus had a facial expression that Sirius couldn’t describe. It made him laugh despite himself, and Remus pinched his shoulder.  
“Har har, Sirius.”

  
“I, too, live to amuse, love.”

  
Remus bit his cheek, bit back a smile. “Using what I say against me, huh?”

  
Sirius smiled, and he got closer and closer to Remus; they were breathing the same air. Remus closed his eyes. “Better choose your words more carefully, next time. No?”

  
“Well–”

  
“Stop! Stop it, stop it, stop it.” James Potter entered the room, his hands held in front of him and his eyes closed. Peter was behind him, also closing his eyes. “Stop it!”

  
Sirius groaned, and his head fell on Remus’ shoulder. Sirius mumbled an “of all times.” under his breath. Remus laughed.

  
“Guys? Can I open my eyes? Or will I be scarred?”

  
Remus was still slightly laughing. “Oh, definitely not. Sirius is naked, still.”

  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really? Get this–” He whispered in Remus’ ear, then louder to James and Peter, “–Definitely don’t open your eyes, guys. Remus is wearing this beautiful black lac– Ouch!”

  
~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was enjoyable! I love these idiots way too much.  
> Find me on [tumblr](https://livelovelupin.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you so much for reading! xx


End file.
